Dinkuron
Dinkuron is an Elf Guardian-Knight and a high-leveled member of Silver Sword. He, along with Prometheus, is one of William Massachusetts' aides during the Round Table Conference. In the Abyssal Shaft Raid Party, he is the center of the first party with his high defense. In real life, Dinkuron's name is . He is a university student who enjoys traveling, but has trouble making friends.城嶋春人 on the Log Horizon Database Appearance 's sketch of Dinkuron]] Specifically stated to be handsome, Dinkuron has whitish-blonde hair with spiky bangs. He stands relatively tall, at 190 cm (approximately 6'2"). Personality Dinkuron is noted to be dependable and gentle-hearted, which has caused Landers to call him the "Corolla Knight." However, he isn't afraid to stand up to even Isaac, and bravely takes the brunt of attacks without flinching. In the real world, he wasn't very expressive as a result of his shyness. However, he had a deep interest in visiting other countries, which sometimes puzzled those around him. He likes going out and seeing things for himself; he is the kind who is very picky about who he befriends, but is also very close to them. Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe Even though Dinkuron is only a university student, he is already considerably well-traveled, having taken a leave of absence from school to journey to Tibet, Bangladesh, and Bhutan. It was through Elder Tale that he began making friends outside of his age group, as well as connect with people despite being far away from them. Before he joined Silver Sword, Dinkuron had the bad luck of being obscure, since the common perception was that Elves couldn't make good Guardians since they were less durable.https://twitter.com/loghorizon_TRPG/status/717298098238726145 During the guild's offline meetings, he'd sit next to William to protect William from alcohol... or Ukiyo's sudden attacks? Round Table Alliance arc He and Prometheus, another high-leveled member of Silver Sword, attended the Round Table Conference as William's aides. Upon William's decision to leave the conference, the two open the door out and leave with him. When William decides to go into self-exile to Susukino, Dinkuron and the rest of the guild, plus Tetora, follow him. Libra Festival arc As Demiqas watches over the city, William, Dinkuron, and Prometheus approach him.Log Horizon Anime: Episode 25, The Scale Festival At some point, either before or after that, some of Silver Sword's members leave, tired of raiding and unable to endure the revival process. Dinkuron calls them weaklings, while Prometheus questions what they would do next.Log Horizon 2 anime, episode 3: The Abyssal Shaft Gold of the Kunie arc When Shiroe arrives at Silver Sword's guild hall, he listens into Shiroe's conversation with William and watches when Demiqas barges in. He is then placed in the first party as the raid party's primary tank.Log Horizon 2 anime, episode 2: The Outlaw and Mithril Eyes In the battle against the first raid boss, he ends up petrified at one point, which is one of the reasons why the party had to retreat. He attends all of the strategy meetings with Prometheus, and hears from Shiroe how to cancel one of the Boss' attacks. Later, while the party was resting, he converses with Eltendiska and BologneseMaster about how the raid was progressing when Ukiyo, Touko, and Junzou join in. When Demiqas has a temper tantrum over how Shiroe aided him, Dinkuron watches with mild amusement. When fighting Ruseato of Seven Prison, he is the first to charge in, using Anchor Howl to attract the raid boss' attention. Akiba Guild Hall Raid arc Dinkuron, Prometheus, and William are in Akiba when Eirenus initiates the Akiba Guild Hall Raid. With his level and stats greatly reduced, Dinkuron has to escape to safety with several of the other stat-crippled players. Other Media Log Horizon: West Wind Brigade Dinkuron makes a brief cameo in the West Wind Brigade manga. Like in the anime, he is one of the attendees of the Round Table Conference, where he is seen staring at Nazuna in bewilderment as she had already begun falling asleep at Shiroe's introduction.Log Horizon: West Wind Brigade chapter 23 After William declares the meeting to be a waste of time, they leave. Log Horizon: New Adventure Land Dinkuron has a few versions in the mobile game. |class = Guardian |rarity = UR |role = Tank |type = Vanguard |attribute = Earth |LV = 100 |HP = 50325 |ATK = 52517 |DEF = 68199 |SPD = 62681 |desc = 戦闘系ギルド〈シルバーソード〉の専任防御役でヤマトサーバー最硬の盾のひとりと評されている。非常に穏やかな性格で常に微笑みを絶やさないイケメン。 }} Equipment Like Naotsugu, Dinkuron uses the True Shield build. His defense is among the highest in the server, making him a valuable ally during Raids. Juwel Blume: A Phantasmal long sword that can be obtained from the special dungeon, Realm of Flowers. Created by the Jewel Flower blessed by the fairies. The blessing of this realm of eternal spring lowers the chance of getting debuffs for the wielder's party. The gentlemanly Dinkuron has come to be known as the Corolla Knight by the Landers. Rainbow Wall of the Midnight Sun: A Phantasmal shield born, under extreme cold conditions, from the concentrated light of the parhelic circle. Obtained by Silver Sword for being the first to clear a series of raid quests happening in the Arctic Circle. Exceptional in terms of both physical and magical defense. Unbreakable: Utilizing the magical arts of the Ancient Alvs, this Phantasmal full armor hardens upon impact. It automatically generates a barrier effect when attacked. As this effect can be repeatably triggered in a melee, it is, as its name suggests, that which transforms its wearer into an indestructible wall. Trivia *He shares a voice actor with Hien, Shigeru, Prometheus, and Aomori. *In the web novel, his name was originally Bronze Block (ブロンズブロック). *He and Prometheus are real-life friends, having met in university. References Navigation Category:Elf